I Miss You
by FangxxMyLove
Summary: This is about the lives of the flock after Fang left. Takes place after the 6th book. What happens when MAx sees Fang 20 years from now at Lake Mead? Miggy. Read&Review please! Rated T cause I'm paroniod. CHAPTER STORY NOW due to threats of my kitty!
1. Chapter 1

After that day, that letter, I cried myself to sleep each night. I was broken-hearted, upset. Nudge and Gazzy comforted one another. Angel was being leader for the most part, except they all still listened to me if I asked them to do something. Angel was happy. She got what she wanted.

Every night I would scream in my sleep, begging Fang not to leave. The first and second and third night, everyone would wake up. Angel would soothe me in my mind, Nudge would talk a mile a minute trying to calm me down, Gazzy would cry in Nudge's arms, and Iggy would hug me until I stopped. Since I kept screaming regularly, Iggy would just sleep in my room, and woke me up when I began to scream.

A couple days after Fang left, I was taken by the school. They wanted to see if I could reproduce, so they got me pregnant. With Fang's baby. The rest of the flock came and rescued me, but they were to late. I was already really far along.

After I had the baby, whom looked just like Fang and I named her Tia, we focused on taking Itex down. A couple years ago, we actually did stop them, and save the world. We rebuilt the E house and now we are living there, away from civil life.

It is now 20 years later. After the day Fang left for good. Angel had met a boy named Jacob. He was an experiment at the school. He was 1% cat, 2% bird and the rest human. He was really nice, and I was glad she found him. She gained the power of creating force fields. Sound-proof force fields. Jacob has poisonous claws, from the whole 1% cat thing.

Nudge and Gazzy got married and have twins. Their names are Derek and Daniel. We tried to give them a normal life, so they are going to school. Nudge can now control electronics. Gazzy got better at the whole impersonating thing, so now he can watch you do something, lets say, juggle fire, and he can do it just as good. **(A/N I know, juggle fire is random :D)**

Iggy and I have been together for a bit now. We have a daughter named Melodie and of course Tia. Melodie is 7 and Tia is 20. Michael, Tia's normal boyfriend lives with us now.

So here we are, me and Iggy are on the couch, I'm sitting on his lap and he's got his arms around me. He developed the power to see things again, but only in the day time. I developed the power to control water and ice and things that are cold. Nudge and Gazzy are on the other counch, Nudge's head is in Gazzy's lap. Angel and Jacob are going with Tia and Michael to get ice cream and Melodie is at a friends house. Derek and Daniel are at school, since it's Monday. I let Melodie choose if she wanted to go to school. She didn't. She's over another bird-kid's house. His name is Sky. He's pretty cool.

"Max?" Iggy whispers in my ear

"Yes?"

"How 'bout we go to Lake Mead? I wanna go swimming."

"Um… okay?" That was random.

"Great!!"

Iggy told Nudge and Gazzy while I wrote a note to the rest of them on where to find us.

Then, after getting excited 'yes's' from Nudge and Gaz, we were off. We flew down to the lake, where Gazzy threw Nudge in. He jumped in after her. Ig and I stayed until they began to make-out, then we flew to the nearby cave.

We were sitting on the edge, watching the birds when I heard footsteps. I got into a quick fighting stance, only to look into two eyes I thought I would never see again. I stole a glance at Iggy who looked ready to kill.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, telling me to put my fists down. I obeyed and he kissed the top of my head.

"What do you want?" Iggy asked, coldly

"Well, the letter I wrote said I would wait for you here, Max." Fang answered, looking at me. By this time, Gaz and Nudge had figured out we weren't by the lake and came up to find us.

Nudge spoke first, hand-in-hand with Gaz. "Do you know how much pain you caused? And now you're hear to cause us more pain. Why don't you just stay away!" And with that, she pulled her hand from Gazzy and jumped off the cliff, spreading her wings open. Gaz gave us an apologetic look and went after her.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Damn right!" Iggy yelled. I've never seen him so mad. "Max screamed every night for a year after you left! She was begging you to come back! And now here you are. Finally after 20 years. 20 Goddamn years!"

"Iggy, I'm so-" Fang was cut off.

"I don't give a damn about your sorry's." And he kissed me kick and flew away towards the others.

"I'm sorry Fang." I said and went after him.

I could have sworn he followed, but I didn't turn back.

I went over to the lake where Nudge was crying into Gazzy's chest. I ran up to Iggy and hugged him and cried. I cried my eyes out the same way I did when he first left. Iggy put his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around me.

Once our crying session was over, we flew back home. No one was back yet.

Iggy Hugged me again and then kissed me, telling me it would be okay. I kissed him back. I could have sworn I saw a blur of black take off running.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I had some threats to take my kitty if I didn't continue this, so I'm going to make this a chapter story. This is the story in Fang's POV. R&R please!!**_

FPOV

I had to leave them. Max had to save the world. She couldn't do that if I was there distracting her.

I found an island in the middle of nowhere. It's not on the maps or anything. It's a nice tropical island near the carribean. I've been living there for the past 20 years. I built a house and flew up to civilization to buy some food and other needed supplies.

I've dated, but no girls have really caught my eye. I'm waiting to see Max.

It's been twenty years since I left. The world has been saved from what I hear. I knew I made the right decision.

Well, I told Max in that letter that I would wait for her at the cave near Lake Mead. That's where I'm headed now.

It took a while to reach the cave, but I made it in 10 hours tops. I'm in the bahamas guys! And I don't have super-speed, so don't blame me.

Once I landed, I immediately took in my surroundings. The hawks were flying not to far off, the lake was glistening in the sun…_ when did I get so poetic?_

There were over-sized hawks flying towards the lake. As they got closer, I recognized them as the flock!!

Well, the whole flock wasn't there. I saw Nudge and Gazzy. He threw Nudge in the water. Oooo, he's gonna get it. Nudge hated ruining her make-up as I remember.

Instead of clawing him to shreds, though, she kissed him. They began to make-out and the two other figures began to fly this way. I didn't totallt recognize them. One was a boy, he had shaggy strawberry-blonde hair and it just brushed his shoulders. I couldn't make out his face, but he was really tall. Maybe an inch taller than me?

The girl looked beautiful from what I could tell. Her dirty-blonde hair was up in a messy-bun while some of her bangs hung out, framing her face. She had stunning hawk-looking wings and she flew with such grace.

As they got closer, I noticed that they were Iggy and Max!! She came for me!!

I headed farther back in the cave, so that when she landed, I could surprise her.

Instead of looking for me, like I had expected, Iggy and Max sat on the edge of the cave, watching the hawks.

I let them sit for a while. After a few minutes, I made my way towards them.

Max immedietly stood up and got into a fighting stance. Some things never change…

I looked at Iggy and let me tell you, he looked pissed.

Neither of them gave me a warm welcoming like I had expected. Iggy just looked mad, like he didn't want to see me. Pain, anger, and confusion were in Max's eyes. Not one bit of happiness.

Iggy wrapped his arms around Max's waist and whispered something in her ear. She dropped her fists and he kissed her head. I was shocked, but I made sure not to show it. I was also angry and confused. She didn't mean for me to be here?

"What do you want?" Iggy spat. That surprised me. We were always close, so him growling at me was different.

"Well, the letter I wrote said I would wait for you here, Max." I said. By now, Nudge and Gazzy showed up, hand-in-hand. So there together…

Nudge was the first to break the silence, as usual. But this time, she wasn't happy.

"Do you know how much pain you caused? And now you're hear to cause us more pain. Why don't you just stay away!" And with that, Nudge pulled her hand from Gazzy and jumped off the cliff, spreading her wings open. Gaz gave us an apologetic look and went after her.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Damn right!" Iggy yelled. I've never seen him so mad. "Max screamed every night for a year after you left! She was begging you to come back! And now here you are. Finally after 20 years. 20 Goddamn years!"

Wow.

"Iggy, I'm so-" I started, but Iggy cut me off.

"I don't give a damn about your sorry's." He kissed Max on the head one more time and then flew off.

Max looked at me with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry, Fang." she said before she took off after him.

I couldn't leave it like that!

I flew after them. Either she didn't notice or she didn't care, because she kept going.

I stayed in the air, away from them so they couldn't see me, as Max landed near the lake. Nudge was crying into Gazzy's chest and Max had run up to Iggy and hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

I wished so much that I could have been Iggy, there. I felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it and kept watching.

Iggy put his chin on Max's head and let her cry.

Once everyone was done crying, they began to fly, to where I'm guessing, they live. I recognized where they were going as I followed. The E house. So many memories.

They all went inside and I watched through a window as Max looked around for someone, then threw away a piece of paper that was on the counter, and Iggy hugged her from behind.

She turned around and cried into him again. Then he lifted her chin and kissed her, whispering something in her ear. I couldn't take it. I couldn't watch the love of my life kiss my brother. I felt betrayed.

As I ran away, I promised myself that I would get revenge. That day, I bought an apartment in town. It's time to win back Max.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is in Max's POV. The POV's will alternate for each chapter. Sorry for the long update, I've been trying to come up with ideas and I'm stuck so this is pretty pointless and just a filler.**_

I woke up to rustling on the side of my bed. I looked at the clock, reading **6:15** before groaning and turning over. Iggy was there, just out of bed in only his boxers. And man did he look sexy! He smiled at me before planting a kiss on my forehead and then a quickie on my lips.

"Go back to sleep, hon. It's early." he whispered into my hair

"Mmmhmm." was all I managed to get out.

He pulled back and smiled at me, lighting up the room.

"Where you goin?" I mumbled.

"I'm making an early breakfast and then I have work. Remember, it's Tuesday." He said gently and patiently. It's hard to figure out how he stands me. I ask him this every Tuesday morning.

I smiled and said, "oh, yeah." before closing my eyes again. I heard Iggy chuckle and plant a kiss on my head again before leaving for the shower.

What really woke me up was the smell of Iggy-made blueberry waffles and syrup. Mmm, mm good!

I quickly got out of bed, throwing on a pair of yellow shorts with writing all over it and a white tank top and went downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, I saw Tia shoving her face with waffles and Gazzy downing a glass of orange juice.

_Where's Angel?_ I thought to myself.

**I went to Jacob's last night, remember? **Angel answered and if on cue, a car pulled up in the driveway and Angel walked through the door.

"Hey sweetie." I said, sitting down as Iggy served me a plate stacked with heaven. I breathed in the mouth-watering aroma and dug in.

She giggle and sat down beside me, grabbing a plate of her own.

"Hey mom?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, hun?" Tia is my hun and Angel will always be my baby.

Angel smiled at me, obviously having read my thoughts.

"I need to uh tell you something. Privately." she said, glancing at Angel. Angel nodded, obviously not reading our minds anymore.

Tia got up and I followed her, confused written all over my face.

"Okay." she breathed, whispering words of confidence "I can do this."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay sweetie."

"Okay. There's a lot mom. First off, and please don't interrupt, Michael asked me to marry him and I said yes and I'm …" she mumbled the last part.

I smiled, "I love Michael and I'm very happy for you, but I didn't catch the last part."

"I'm p…." she tried again

"what?"

"I'm PREAGANAT!" she finally yelled. I was taken aback. She was only twenty! Well I was only 14 when I had her so…

"That's great, hon! You'll be an amazing mother." I said and gave her a hug. When I pulled back, the look on her face told me she had more.

"What is it?" I asked

She took a deep breathe, "I know you won't agree but…"

I nodded her on, giving her hand another squeeze.

"I want to find my father."

* * *

_**I know, short. I'm having a loss with this and I need to know if you want Max and Iggy to stay together, which they probably will, but if I get enough votes, Max and Fang might get together.**_

_**Fang: I think Max and I should be together**_

**_Iggy: I think Max and I should stay together_**

**_**More Bickering**_**

**_Me:Enough! You are not reviwers! You can't choose!_**

**_Fang: Fine then_**

**_Iggy: Yeah, fine then_**

**_Me: Uh-oh_**

**_1 new review:_**

**_From: FAX!  
Fang and Max should totally be together! Like totally!_**

**_Me:Fang, you are so not good at being girly!_**

**_1 new review:_**

**_From: Miggy!!  
Iggy and Max are destined to be! Miggy all the way!_**

**_Me: Iggy, I know that was you. It doesn't count. You either Fang!_**

**_Iggy and Fang: Goshness..._**


	4. Chapter 4

I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!

I was bombarded with homework and testing and exams this week. I couldn't update!! But no worries, all of these stories will be updated this upcoming week. Sorry for the long wait !!

Ohh! And the first reviewer to this little A/N will get a first glimpse of the next chapter !!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" I nearly screeched

"Mom, I really want to know who he is. I'm not even sure I'll like him! I know he left us all those years ago, but I want my father to be at my wedding and I want him to know his granddaughter or son." Tia said impatiently, " I love you to death mom, but I'm an adult. I need you to treat me like one. Let me find him. Let me find my dad."

"Fine. But, if I couldn't find him these past twenty years, then how will you?"

"He's got a blog if I do remember."

"Well, let's see." I said, walking over to the desk in the corner.

During the time it took for the computer to load, the breakfast dishes had been cleaned and put away. A sleepy Melodie walked down the stairs, dragging a ratty old blanket and bunny behind her, to her awaiting breakfast. The only plate at the table. While Nudge sat with her, the rest of the family gathered behind Tia and I to see the computer.

"Watcha doin?" Iggy whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Finding my dad." Tia said, obviously hearing him.

I turned to see four shocked faces of the flock.

"Why?" Gazzy asked incredulously

"I'm getting married," she started. At this point, Michael had taken her hand, "And I want my dad to be there." she concluded as Fang's blog loaded onto my screen.

**Fang's Blog!**

**Date: The World's Saved!**

**Visitor Number: 445,122,587,744,584,546**

**Yo,**

**So I found Max. It's been 20 years since I've seen her and Iggy. And guess what? Their together! Creeepy. Anyways, I bought an apartment near them here in snowy Colorado. Not telling where. I'll update soon! I'm gonna get my Max back!**

**Fly On,**

**Fang**

_Comments:_

_**From: CandyBearLovesCandy:**_

_**Faaaang! Why won't you buy my candy?**_

_**Fang's Reply: I DON'T WANT ANY!**_

_**From: FangLovesMOI!**_

_**Fang, give up on Max. I'm muuuuch better 3333**_

_**Fang's Reply: No.**_

_**From: FaNgLuVeR**_

_**Hey heyyy! Soo sweet! I love Max and Iggy. MIGGY!**_

_**Fang;s Reply: What about Fax?**_

_**Reply From FaNgLuVeR: Miggy is sweeter. You left her. Get over yourself.**_

_**Reply From MiGgYlUvEr: I changed my name. Take that Fang!**_

_Comment below:_

To post a comment, you had to be a member, so Tia signed up as _**.**_

Random, right?

Here's what she said:

_**New Comment From .:**_

_**Hi! It's Tiaa here. You don't know me. I'm Max's daughter. And Max is sitting right here. You know where we are. Come. We have to talk.**_

His reply was there in ten seconds flat.

_**Fang's Reply: See you soon.**_

Oh joy.

"I wish I could stay, but I gotta go Max. I love you." He said and we kissed once before he left for work. I have to face Fang alone.

Double Joy.

"Melodie come here." I said as the still sleepy girl wobbled over to the couch. It has literally been the longest half an hour of my life. I thought Fang lived close by? Why is he taking so long?

Melodie climbed into my lap and we watched some TV with Tia. Iggy was at work, obviously, Gazzy was at work (he's in the movie business. He creates bombs for the sets) and so was Nudge (she's an actress. Actually on the same movie gazzy is working on.) and Derek and Daniel were at school. Jacob took Angel out on a date and Michael left for his job as a medical technician.

Finally, after about an hour of waiting, the doorbell rang. Tia jumped up and answered the door.

"Finally!" I heard her voice come from the foyer. "You came! I've been waiting for like, an hour!" I heard some rustling and then the door shut.

"Fang, list-" I began before Tia walked back into the living room alone with a box of pizza in one hand.

"It wasn't him." she said, stating the obvious.

And we continued waiting.


End file.
